Butterfly Wings
by TakeOverWorld
Summary: Her glare is about as forceful as a butterfly against a safe and the same can be said about her impact on life. This is, until the day she falls into Narnia... Set in VOTDT
1. Chapter 1

"OWW," Cassandra exclaimed, pushing herself off the floor into a sitting position. She glared up at the boys who'd tripped her, but she'd been told before that her glares were as effective as a butterfly wing using force to break a safe, and all the boys did was laugh and walk away. She was new at the school, but she couldn't have come at a worse time, the middle of a term, the middle of the year. Everybody had already made their friends, they were all in groups. Her trying to get into one was like... the metaphor about the butterfly floated into her mind.

She got up and walked over to an empty bench, sitting her bag down on her lap. Most people weren't anything like those boys but, she guessed someone had to be bullied, and that person was her.

It was alright though. Because it didn't really matter. She shut her eyes and just imagined. She might have been anyone else. She might have been famous, she might have been six foot tall, she might have been...

A couple of hours later Cass made her way home.

"Hello Mum, hello Dad." She greeted even though she knew they wouldn't be home at the moment. She knew of someone who would, her granddad who'd been staying with them for the last couple of months because he was Ill and wouldn't be able to stay by himself.

But she didn't say hello to him because she hated him. After getting herself an apple from the kitchen Cass entered her bedroom, sat on her bed and dropped her bag next to her. Leaning against the wall she bite into her apple_, ooh it was nice and juicy_, and let her eyes settle on a spot on the opposite wall. Her bed was opposite the window, as at night she liked to lie and stare out the window. The sky was a blank canvas in the night times, well, over the city only, as the stars were hidden by cee – oh two or something. She never really paid attention during science.

Anyways, the window. The view out the window was simple today. Just a blue sky, dash of cloud floating away, out of sight. Blue. It seemed to ripple, but she blinked and it stopped.

"-ssandra? Cassandra?" A wobbling voice called. "Are you home?" Oh gee, she wished she wasn't. If she kept quiet granddad would think she wasn't home. Cass shuffled over to the edge of her bed and dumped the apple core into her small metal bin. Then she went back to her previous position, staring out the window.

Again, the blue rippled, and didn't stop, even when she blinked. It seemed like... water?

Suddenly the glass of the window shattered. Water spilled all over the floor, rushing into the room. Cassie stood up, backing over to the door. This could not be happening. She had her hand on the door handle, about to pull it down, and then a face flashed into her mind. Granddads. The water was rushing in now, up to her ankles.

"G- grand..." she whispered, still hesitant. But this wasn't happening, it ... might have been happening? The water was up to her knees now. Coming in faster. She shut her eyes tight. Then opened them.

The water was FREEZING! She went under and sea water flooded into her mouth. Flailing her arms about madly brought her to the surface. Cass saw beautiful blue almost sparkly water for a second before it swept her under again.

_Oh gee I'm going to drown, I'mgoingto – swim you idiot!_

Some voice in her head somewhere reminded her of the front stroke, so she tried it out, cutting her arms through the water. This time she stayed above the water. Still she could see a lot of blue, blue sky, blue sea. There were sounds coming from behind her, but they were all weird, like speaking through water. She shook her head, water dribbling out of her ears.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" someone was shouting from behind her. She did an awkward paddle, to turn around. A huge ship loomed up in front of her, the mast an emerald green dragon mouth open, exposing sharp teeth. It was one of the most amazing things she'd ever seen before. It was approaching, casting a shadow over her. So was something else in the water. A person as it turned out.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He had a blunt nose, like it'd been broken, and short dark hair. Cass didn't say anything; she was finding it hard to even just continue paddling. It was a stupid question anyways. "Come, this way onto the ship." He took off swimming towards the side of the ship and having only two choices (1. Stay in the water, or 2. Follow onto the ship. It must have been just an imagination or dream, and Cass wasn't going to imagine anyone killing her, so she'd be alright.) Cass swum after him.

The man climbed onto a short of platform thing, with ropes which pulled it up to the ship. Cass did the same and held onto the rope, dripping water and shivering as they were pulled up to ship level. At what she saw on the ship level, she could only blink and stare at. There were mostly humans, but there was a... _minotaur_? A great black hairy thing with horns. Of course she was dreaming now.

She stepped onto the ship, slightly nervous of being the main focus of attention. It all dispersed as a girl with her brown hair pulled into a side ponytail said "Can someone fetch a blanket please." And most ...people went back to doing whatever they were doing before. A bandana-ed man passed Cass a blanket, a dull browny green colour, which she gratefully accepted.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Pevensie." The same girl with the brown pony tail said, smiling at Cass.

"I'm Cassandra Eldridge."

"How did you get into the water?" Lucy inquired. "We're miles away from any land."

"Um," Cass was distracted by the characters on the ship. Now the Minotaur was saying something someone who Cass couldn't see, in a short of gruff voice. It_ speaks_? Then she saw something else which was weirder. A random moved, revealing the person the Minotaur was speaking to was a mouse. Who was speaking back.

She remembered Lucy asked her something.

"I don't know. I was in my room, then the window broke, all this water rushed in, then I was here."

Lucy's eyes widened and her smile grew. "Ooh, so you're not from Narnia?"

"Narnia?" Was this Narnia? It was rare that Cass ever gave any imagined places names; she was terrible at naming things. This place wasn't real, was i-

"Yeah, we're in Narnia now. I'm guessing you've never been here before."

"No." Cass looked around again, but all she could see was the ship, and lots and lots of water.

"It's such a magical place, you'll love it! Anyways, I should probably take you to the ship's captain, Dridian. Caspian and Edmund will probably be with him too." Lucy walked over to a set of double doors, pushed one open and motioned for Cass to follow her. Through the door was the control room of the ship, the place where they planned their course, and their plans. Three guys were standing over a table, on which a map was spread out on. The corners of the map were curling up slightly. They looked up when they heard the doors opening.

One of them was obviously the oldest, maybe in his forties; bald in a way that gave him enough of an air to look like a captain. Cass guessed that was Captain Dridian. The guy to the left of Dridian was tall and handsome with long girly boy style brown hair. And to the left of him was a guy probably just slightly older than Cass, with dark hair who was a bit shorter than the brunette.

"And who is this?" The bald asked, his accent sounded Irish.

"Er, I'm Cassandra Eldridge," Cass paused, biting on her lip.

"She got here sort of like me and Ed did, except she's never been to Narnia before." Lucy added helpfully.

"Well welcome to Narnia, Cassandra. I'm King Caspian," The brunette said, offering his hand. Cass shook it. "This is Captain Dridain," He gestured at the bald guy. "And this is a King of Old, King Edmund the Just" He gestured at the dark haired guy.

Wow. She was in the presence of royals. The closest she'd ever been to royals in London was driving past Buckingham Palace and the Queen wasn't even there. So actually she'd never been close to royals at all. Wow, this was a mega change.

"Seems we got another crew member," Dridian smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to ILuv Zero and Pocky yum and ShinigamiWanabe for reviewing :) And I have to say thank you again to ShinigamiWanabe for helping me massively with, and by massively I basically mean writing, the duel between Edmund and Caspian. Good on her. Then I have to say thanks to you for reading it, so without further delay, here starts the story.**

**

* * *

**

A couple of minutes later, after getting changed out of her school uniform (white shirt, grey jumper, grey skirt, tights and shoes) into a different style of white shirt and trousers which had been leant to her by one of the sailors, Cassandra took a look around the bottom level of the ship. It seemed to be mostly sleeping quarters, and the pantry; a dark crowded room, shelves packed with food.

As she was walking up the stairs to above deck Cass could hear cheering and a sort of clashing noise. There was a group of the crew, gathered in a half circle, watching something. Cass, spotting Lucy sitting on top of some barrels a slight bit away from the crowd, walked over.

"What's going on?" wondered Cass.

"Caspian and Edmund are having a sword fight." She didn't look too interested, facing away from the action. Cass was though, and she got up on her tip toes to see past the crowd to the fight.

Edmund went in for a hit from above, which Caspian was quick to parry. Edmund barely paused, following up with an attack to Caspian's side. The King was quick to parry once more, taking a step back as Edmund advanced. He swiped at the teen's legs, causing Edmund to slid back slightly as he parried. Caspian took this opportunity to go for a head strike which Edmund ducked under with a smile.

The two watched each other for a moment, watching for the next attack when Edmund swung his blade once more. Caspian was quick to parry and Edmund spun with the momentum, coming back with another swipe to Caspian's legs. The King dodged then swung an attack of his own, which Edmund parried to the side.

Another pause before they both lunged to attack at the same time, blades sliding against each other. Caspian ducked under the next attack Edmund sent his way, circling his friend with a grin of his own. Without warning, Caspian swung double handed attack at Edmund, which he blocked with a grunt of exertion. Caspian spun, keeping the blades locked as he did so. Edmund was next to spin, trying to keep Caspian's blade away from him. Caspian moved his blade down, and Edmund followed the blade with his own. When the blade reached a height again, both the blades slipped from the lock and their wielders drew them to their opponent's throats. It was a draw.

The crowd started applauding, and Caspian clapped Edmund on the back.

"You've grown stronger, my friend" Caspian remarked.

"Seems I have," Edmund responded, smile on his face.

"Alright," It was Captain Dridain, who'd also just been watching the fight. "Back to work." The crowd immediately disbanded, walking back to the jobs they were doing previously.

"By the way, Lucy, where is this ship going?" Cass inquired, pushing herself onto a barrel next to Lucy's.

"Well," Lucy started, and because it was a bit of a long story, she briefly explained Caspian's past, about his uncles, before explaining about the 7 lost lords. At this point the mouse Cassandra had seen earlier, Reepicheep, came over to introduce himself, and helped Lucy finish explaining. He then excused himself for he had duties to attend to.

It was a lot to get her head around. What a flavoured history Narnia had. Cass was thinking over the story when Edmund walked over to Lucy.

She wasn't really listening, but she heard Lucy ask something about falling off the edge of the world. _Did Lucy really think that?_ Not that she was a master scientist, but everyone knew the Earth was round, and you couldn't fall off it. But where was Narnia? Was it on the Earth?

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you," An obnoxious voice cut through Cass's thoughts. "And you probably are too, whoever you are," A blonde walked to stand by Edmund, crossing his arms. He had a sour face on him.

"I'm Cassandra."

He didn't respond.

"This is our cousin, Eustace Scrubb," Lucy whispered to Cass, before saying louder to Eustace, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution."

"As effervescing as ever I see." Reepicheep quipped, coming into sight from behind one of the rungs. His duties must have been quite short, thought Cass. "Finding your sea legs?"

"Never lost them," Eustace replied quickly. "Simply dealing with the shock of things."

A disbelieving expression came over Edmunds face, and he took a drink for the cup he was holding. "Mother says I have an acute disposition due to my intelligence." Edmund spluttered on his drink. Guessing that Eustace had fainted, or something, Cass said sweetly

"It is shocking to find yourself here. Although, I didn't faint or anything."

Trying to hide their smiles, Edmund took a drink from the cup her was holding and Lucy hid hers behind her hand.

"I don't think he has acute anything," Reepicheep appeared between Lucy and Cass. Finally snapping, well, he had just been insulted twice in a row, Eustace started walking away, exclaiming

"I'll have you know as soon as we find civilisation I'm contacting the British Consul and having you arrested for kidnapping!" He wasn't looking at where he was going, and bumped into Caspian.

"Kidnapping is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life." Caspian said in good humour.

"You held me against my will!"

"Ha!" Reepicheeps laugh caused Eustace to swing his head around.

"Did I?" laughed Caspian.

"In what I must say were some of the most unhygienic quarters, it like a ... like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep commented. Boy, oh boy he was.

"He's just warming up." Edmund deadpanned.

"LAND HO!" The shout from the crows nest distracted them all from Eustace. The crew member in the crows nest was pointing in the direction behind Cass. She turned around and looked into the distance. At first she couldn't see anything but clear blue sea and a darkening sky. But when she squinted, looking directly into the horizon... She could see a sort of brown-y grey blob thing. It was probably land. They were sailors; she wasn't, so they were probably right.

They were right. They sailed out on two longboats, reaching the Lone Islands in short time. No one was in sight on the dock and the only sound was coming from Eustaces complaining.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lucy, to no one in particular. Cass stepped up the stairs and looked around. There was a tall sandy coloured wall in sight and an abandoned wheel barrow, looking sorry in the emptyness.

Suddenly a loud bell rang from the east. The birds scattered, and everyone tensed, looking. Slowly Caspian raised his crossbow. No one appeared in the windows of the tower, the one behind the wall. Except for the fleeing birds. He lowered his crossbow.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Dridians men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't get back by dawn, send a party." ordered Caspian. There was no telling what might be on the Lone Islands. Cassandra followed along with the small group of Caspian, Edmund, Eustace and Lucy, further into the island. The sun was setting, throwing shadows into corners, and casting a haunted look over the town. It truly looked deserted. They were looking to see if they could find anyone, but there was no one so far. Some buildings were falling into mild disrepair, the shutters on the window Eustace was looking into broken. And it was getting colder. Cass shivered.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked. She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself as they approached a tall wide grey stoned building.

"Yeah, there's nobody here... so do you think we should just head back?" Eustace called across the courtyard, pointing back.

"Why don't you come over here and..." Edmund paused, trying to think of something for Eustace to do. "guard... something."

"Good idea cousin. Very, umm, logical," said Eustace, running over. Caspian caught Eustace looking at them expectantly, and with a quiet sigh, he handed Eustace his dagger.

"I got it, don't worry," Eustace turned to face the courtyard, not catching the disbelieving look sent his way by Cass.

Inside the building, light shone through small holes in the ceiling. Bells hung from the air, statues stood in a line, looking down at the four.

"Wow," whispered Cass. But there were no other people.

Edmunds torch caught on an open book on a pedestal; it was filled with names, some with lines across them. They gathered around it.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?"

"It looks like some kind of ... fee?" observed Lucy.

"Slave traders," said Caspian the realization hitting him. It made sense now; why the island was so empty. Yells sounded. Men started dropping from the sky, sliding down ropes. "Look out," cried Caspian, firing at one of the slave traders. By instinct Edmund looked over to his sister, then realized Cass didn't have a weapon to protect herself with.

"Cass, here," Edmund tossed her a dagger of his which she caught. Just in time, as well, as a random swung his sword. Cass blocked it, somehow. She stepped backwards, instinct allowing her to duck under another attack.

A scream cut all fights short. They turned to see Eustace, a man with a knife to his throat holding him captive.

"Unless you wanna hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons." Eustace's captor ordered walking forward.

"I'm not a girl!" The comment only annoyed the man. He brought the knife closer to Eustace's throat and shouted

"NOW!"

They dropped their weapons.

"Eustace!" muttered Edmund angrily, glaring at his cousin. The slave traders grabbed the four. Cass's arms were roughly pulled behind her back, and struggling did nothing, except get a kick to the shins.

"Take these three to the market." Eustace's captor pointed at Eustace, Lucy and Cass with a wicked grin on his face. New slaves were always needed, and think of the money he could get. The grin slipped into a sneer and he gestured at Edmund and Caspian. "Send those two to the dungeons. "

"Listen to me you insolent fool! I AM YOUR KING!" shouted Caspian as he was dragged away.

"Edmund!" shrieked Lucy, still struggling as the two men holding her dragged her.

"Lucy!" Edmund cried back. But it was useless.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't really like this chapter that much. I like the 'fight' scence, but thats really just about it.

Thanks to ILuvZero and Pocky yum and ShinigamiWanabe for reviewing and Vampire Girl Alex for alerting it. Uh, and thanks to you for reading it. Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, or any of the characters except for Cass.

* * *

Eustace, Lucy and Cass were chained up alongside other captured people, all slumped along a wall, exposed to the elements. The sun was set; it was completely dark, and very cold. Cass was exhausted, but the cold kept her awake, shivers stabbing through her. As the night wore on even Eustace's complaints fell silent and he fell into sleep.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized. It wasn't Lucy's fault, but she felt the need to make it up to her new friend.

"For what?" Cass said quietly, shutting her eyes. Eventually, both girls fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Who's there?"

A few tense seconds passed. Then someone stepped out of the shadows of the dungeon. He was old. His grey hair was long and dry, his eyes wide and unsure. Caspian looked down at him eyebrows drawn together, trying to place the face.

"Lord Bern?"

One of the lost lords.

A man was screaming from outside the dungeons. A young girl was as well, repeatedly crying 'mummy!' Cass could only watch, as the girl ran behind her father, who was chasing a truck full of dispirited people. He got tripped, but yelled after the truck to his wife 'don't worry, I'll find you!'

Lucy drew her knees up to her chest, unable to watch the scene anymore.

Further along, the truck stopped and the slaves were pushed off and forced onto boats. As Edmund and Caspian watched from the barred window in the dungeon, the slaves rowed out to the sea. Suddenly a dark cloud shadowed the sea. A green mist sprung from nowhere, weaving its way towards the boat. The slaves started rowing backwards frantically, but it was no use. The mist swallowed them up, and they were gone.

"What happened?"

"It's a sacrifice," said Lord Bern. Caspian turned to look at him.

"Where do they go?"

"No one knows," Bern shook his head. "The lords set sail to destroy it. But none came back." He took a couple of steps, looking down at the ground, and then he raised his head.

"If they don't sell you, they sacrifice you to the mist."

"I'll bid eighty!"

"One hundred for the little lady!"

"Hundred and twenty."

"Hundred and fifty!"

"Anymore bids? SOLD!"

The slave trader laughed, as the money was dropped into his palm. He pocketed it and a SOLD sign was hung around Lucy's neck.

The door to the dungeon was opened. "Move!" A guard grunted, shoving Edmund and Caspian out of the cell.

"An' 'ow about this one?"

Cass was pushed onto the stage, in front of the crowd. She glanced up, seeing mostly turbaned men and a couple of hooded before looking down again. She didn't want to see who would buy her. None of them looked ... pleasant.

"Fifty!" shouted one. A feeling of horror passed through her, settling like a stone in her stomach.

"Seventy!" _This_ _wasn't happening_.

"I'll ave her for ninety!" Except she wasn't here, not really, she was still sitting on her bed, still just looking out the window, just imagining.

"Anyone else? SOLD FOR NINETY!" But it felt all too real as the SOLD sign was put around her neck, the string all scratchy.

It was Eustace's turn now. But no one was bidding.

"Come on, 'oo wants to start?" No one.

"He's... strong." Even though Cass was tired and hungry, and scared, she had to admit the slave trader was persistent.

"He's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a minotaur." A smart aleck said laughing.

"Come on, someone make a bid!" Caspian heard the slave trader call as he was lead up a set of stairs.

"I'll take them off your hands." A hooded figure stepped forward. Cass looked up. The voice was familiar. "I'll take them all off your hands!" The hood was dropped, revealing Dridian and Reepicheep. "FOR NARNIA!" Reep yelled as several other Dawn Treader crew members de hooded themselves. A weary smile stretched across Cass' face, and as she glanced over at Lucy she saw she was smiling. As a massive fight broke out Reepicheep jumped off Dridians shoulder, to free Lucy and Cass.

"Thank you, Reep, I knew you'd come," said Lucy, smiling at the mouse.

"Thanks," Cass pulled the sign off her neck, dropping it on the floor. Spotting an attacker, Lucy grabbed a square package and swung it at him, connecting with his face. A turbaned man ran towards Cass, readying his sword. She armed herself with a wooden chair and threw it at him. But since she was tired, it lacked strength and fell short just in front of the man. He jumped over it swooping in for attack from above. Quickly Cass picked up her SOLD sign. The sword got stuck in the makeshift shield. The man however, crashed down on top of Cass, snapping her right arm back awkwardly. Horror flooded through her for the man was heavy and smelt like sweat and rum and she did not want him lying on top of her. She tried pushing the unconscious man off but she only had her left arm to use. _A butterfly wing using force to break into a safe..._

Suddenly he was rolled off of her, and she saw Edmund standing over her. He helped her stand up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Cass tried to move her right arm, but pain flared up.

"Ow! Shit!" she gasped.

"What?"

"I said... ship. Because there is a ship -." Nowhere in sight. "...somewhere."

Edmund gave Cass a weird look.

"Edmund, behind you!" shouted Lucy. He spun around, blocking the attack with his sword. The attacker stepped backwards, and then went in for another attack. He didn't notice Lucy step behind him, and hit him over the head with the square package. The slumped down to the floor, now unconscious.

All the slave traders had been defeated.

Cheers started up, from some townspeople who had been watching the fights.

"Where's Eustace?" Edmund asked, more annoyed than concerned.

Lucy could just shrug.

"Your Majesty! Your majesty!" As the crew were walking back to the dock, a man pushed out of the cheering crowd, and ran towards Caspian. Dridian got in the way, and pushed the man back.

"It's alright, Dridian," Caspian called him down. "What is it?"

"I beg you, take me with you, they sacrificed my wife!" he pleaded. His daughter ran alongside him.-

"Take me too," his daughter begged. The man looked down and said something to his daughter, who dropped back. She didn't hear what was said next, but it looked like Caspian agreed to take him on.

At the dock, Caspian was called out to again.

"My king! My king!" Lord Bern ran up to the group, something shaped like a sword in his hands. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in the caves all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword," remarked Edmund. Oh. It was an actual sword. It was just all mottled and yellow from whatever must have settled among it all those years in the cave.

"Yes, it's from your golden age," said Bern. He told them about the seven swords, given to them by Alsan, and then offered it to Caspian. Caspian took it, causing another round of applause.

The group started walking away, then Caspian paused. "Edmund, here," he said, than gave the teen the sword. Cass wondered vaguely if the only reason he gave it away was because the king couldn't be bothered to scrape all that crap off. But she had to smile at the expression on Edmunds face; he looked at the sword like it was a wonder.

Back on the ship, Cass' arm had been looked at by one of the crew members with medical knowledge. It was just a strain, and would be alright in a week. Though it still hurt, and the area around her elbow looked all bruised, purple and pink and green-y , the way bruises do. The colour sort of reflected that of the sky outside, although it didn't, not really. The but the sky was painted a beautiful deep blue and dark orange, purple and pink, an artist delight. As she lay down trying to get to sleep, she could still feel pain in her arm. So instead, she gave up on sleep, sitting up in her bed, listening to the quiet sound around her. The sounds of sailors walking above deck, Lucy's gentle breathing in the bed next to hers, the sea hitting the ship. She sat up in her bed and thought the night away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Er. I feel like I should have called this 'In Which There is a Lot of Talking.' I just felt like there story was going quickly, so I wanted to slow it down a tick.**

** Thank you to FutureRockstarBrisa and Noel Ardnek for alerting. Things like that make me happy. Yeah. And, thanks to you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or the characters, except for Cass.**

* * *

Eustace sat, half hidden behind crates, writing furiously in his journal. _So far everyone I've met in this strange place is suffering from florid delusions. I can only presume this is the result of poor dieting. Or they're all just barking mad._ He looked up, looking at the people on the ship. He caught Cass glance at him, give him a look he couldn't decipher, and then go back to reading a book that was as thick as a brick.

_That Cassandra is mad as well. She didn't even seem to react to any of this! There is no way that any of this is real._

_And cousin Edmund is no exception. He spends every second rubbing that tin sword like it's a magic lantern. The fool clearly needs a hobby._

A seagull settled onto the crate directly in front of him. His stomach rumbled, reminded him of his hunger.

"You don't know where I could get some food, do you?" He asked. The bird turned its head, ruffled its wings and made a small noise.

"Why are you talking to that bird?" Travos, the minotaur, had seen the scene.

"Well, I just naturally assumed -"

Travos let out a low laugh, nudging the sailor next to him. "He's talking to birds!"

"That one's as mad as a loon," laughed the sailor. Annoyed, Eustace shooed the bird, and went below deck.

Cass was reading a book which documented some of Narnia's history. She had found the book in the control room, when she went in there with Lucy to see the map of Narnia, and the sketches of the seven lords on the wall. She also noticed a quite big gold carving of a lion on the wall, and when she asked Lucy about it, Lucy had spoke of someone called Aslan, with warmth in her voice.

She flipped over a page, to a new chapter. It spoke of a time called the Golden Age, and seemed to have happened a long time ago. _The year was around 1000_ _when the four Kings and Queen of Old were crowned. They were King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant. _Underneath was a coloured picture of four people. It seemed to be of the coronation day, they were each sitting on tall marble thrones, a crown on their heads. The first was a male, and looked to be the oldest, with blonde hair. His outfit was blue and yellow, and his crown was a gold pointy thing. Next to him, was a beautiful girl, pre-teens probably, almost like a Snow White description, full red lips, clear white skin and dark hair waving to her breasts. She seemed to be the best drawn one. Whoever did the picture must have really fancied her. Then was Edmund, a couple of years younger than he was now, wearing a silver crown and an ice blue and white outfit. Lastly was Lucy, the same wide smile she had now, except she was much younger, about nine or ten, her hair short and wavy. She looked adorable.

Cass shut the book, and spotting Lucy walked over to her.

"Hey Lucy," she said. Lucy was staring distracted out to sea and didn't hear her at first, so she repeated it.

"Oh, hi, Cassandra," said Lucy.

"I found a picture of you and your siblings in this book," Cass said, sitting down next to Lucy. "You look adorable in it,"

"What? Show it to me!" Cass laughed and flicked the book open to the page.

"Oh gosh, I look really," Lucy cast around for a word, but failed and settled with "strange."

"No, you don't"

"Yes I do! Look at how much detail they put into drawing Susan compared to me!" Actually, Lucy had a point. Looking at the picture again, Cass saw that they had barely put any effort into Lucy at all. For a start, one of her eyes was further up her head that the other. But apart from that she still thought Lucy looked adorable. Lucy sighed, and said quietly, so quietly Cass wasn't even sure if Lucy was talking to her or not

"It's no wonder they put more effort into Susan. She's always been loads prettier than me," Cass opened her mouth to say something, then shut it, unsure of what to say.

Just then Eustace burst out of a door, followed by Reepicheep. Sensing another fight, the crew stopped what they were doing and watched. Cass covered a yawn with her hand and watched as Reep speared the orange hidden in Eustace's shirt and hit him with it. Eustace launched a clumsy swipe at Reep with the knife he was holding, but the mouse ducked under it, jumping to a platform behind Eustace.

Cass opened her eyes. She seemed to have missed out a huge chunk of the fight. Now

she felt unable to keep her eyes open anymore, her eyelids were like lead weights pleading to be closed but she didn't want to close them– Cass shut her eyes.

It only seemed like a couple of seconds later when Cass woke up. She blinked sleep from her eyes, and pushed her hair out of her face, realizing she was now lying in her bed, and it must have been night because the room was cast in a dark blue. Another girl was now sleeping in the room; all Cass could see of her was dark hair above a bundle of blankets. Feeling more awake now that she had when it was daylight, Cass slipped out of bed thinking vaguely that someone must have carried her to her bed and then taken her shoes off.

She went above deck. The stars were bright and shining, but Cass had never been too interested in stars so she leant against the edge of the ship and stared out at the sea. But the sea was sort of boring to look at after seeing it, like, every day all day so she turned away and sat cross legged with her back against the wood of the ship, so she was now looking at the long pole thing that led up to the crow's nest.

A couple of minutes later the hatch rose up and a sleepy looking Lucy climbed out of it.

"Cass?" she said, somewhat blearily. She came and sat next to Cass.

"Lucy... Why are you up?"

"I woke up and saw you weren't in your bed. I was worried about you, since you passed out earlier,"

"I think I was just tired."

"Probably."

The hatch lifted again and Caspian and Edmund climbed out. They looked a little surprised to see Cass and Lucy.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Caspian. Cass shook her head and Lucy said 'No not at all,' The two males sat down opposite the girls, a little space in between.

A bunch of sailors standing in the poop deck laughed, the noise was quickly carried away by the gentle wind.

"I wonder how Susan and Peter are," Lucy wondered out loud.

"Oh, your brother and sister?" Cass said.

"Yeah."

"What are they up to?" wondered Caspian.

"Peter's being studying for an exam with Professor Kirke, the man we stayed with during the war." Edmund explained. "But Susan got to go to America with Mother and Father because 'she'd get more out of it' than me and Lu," He rolled his eyes. "Which means me and Lu had to stay with Uncle Harold, Aunt Alberta and _Eustace_,"

"Wait," Cass blinked, trying to make sense of things. "Did you just say the man you stayed with _during the war_?"

"Yes, when we were evacuated we had to go stay with-"

"What – what d'you mean evacuated?"

"Um, you know at the beginning of World War 2-"

Edmund was speaking slowly, as if he were explaining things to an idiot. Ignoring that, Cass exclaimed

"But that was ages ago, years and years, like, about seventy years!" A little too loudly. Edmund and Lucy looked at her, confusion written on their faces, and of course Caspian didn't know anything of the history in their world so he too was a little confused, before realization spread across Lucy's.

"Cass, are you from the future?"

Of course, Cass had never been asked that before in her life, because she was never from the future, she had always been from the present, so it was hard to do anything, except start giggling. And when one person starts giggling, it spreads, like a nice disease, and soon the foursome was laughing.

"So, Cass, you're from a different time than Ed and Lu?" Caspian deduced.

"I guess. I mean I'm from 2011," she shrugged. It was a weird feeling, in fact she didn't really know what she felt like, because she was sitting with two people who'd have been here granddads age back in twenty eleven.

"2011!" exclaimed Lucy and Edmund in unison. Cass giggled again, pushing her hair out of her face. But what did she mean by back in 2011? Was Narnia time forward or backward from her London time? Did time pass at the same time?

"Yeah, but nothing _exciting_ exciting has really happened, like flying cars or something. Just like computers and stuff?"

This lead to Cass being distracted from her thoughts, having to explain what a computer was to the three other teens, meaning her saying vague things like 'A big, well not big, just kind of medium thing which is sort of very clever...' And answering questions like 'So is there someone inside the computer?' with not very helpful answers of 'No. But it seems like that sometimes. But there isn't. But there could be. But there definitely isn't"

After ending up more confused than they'd all been to begin with, the line of questioning was dropped, and a comfortable silence drifted over the group. It is the kind of silence in which no one feels the need to speak; they are quite content just sitting in the company of people they like, thinking or not thinking. Feeling the cool wind on their cheeks, watching the colours in the sky change ever so slightly.

That gentle night was one of the last for a while. A couple of days later a great storm of dark clouds built up, seemingly cutting off the warm air, turning it into a cold air which made you shiver. The ship seemed almost uncertain, the sail flat one minute, billowing out the next. The wind picked up, raging quickly.

"All hands on deck!" cried Dridian. Everyone suddenly became very busy, battering down the hatches and things like that, but before they were finished, the storm struck. The boat suddenly dipped, then rose up again, spinning round and around. Water poured overboard, drenching many of the sailors who were working frantically.

"Get below, girls," called Dridian, to Lucy, Cass and Gail, for landsmen and women can be a nuisance to the crew, especially at times like this. Lucy led the way, holding Gail's hand. The young girl was frightened and biting on her lip. It wasn't easy at all getting below deck, and by the time they'd managed it, all three girls were wet through. Sounds made it through from above, all sorts of groans and creaks and roars, worse below than up in the poop deck. From down below you couldn't tell if it was going all well or not. And Cass had a horrible feeling it wasn't going well. She squeezed some water out of her hair and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It's been long till I updated this. I feel slightly guilty , for some reason. :/ . This chapters a bit short, but I wrote it up ages ago, around the time of chapter four, but I thought it was too short. Well. It is. But I wanted to get it out. I made up the island near the end of the chap.**

**Thank you, anyone whose faved, alerted, reviewed. :) And thank you, for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not C.. And so, I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

* * *

The rain and the storm continued for two days and when it was over, the_ Dawn Treader_ was left without a mast and along with its crew, was looking thoroughly beat up. Things were just as bad in the next couple of days anyways. Food was being rationed more severely, and so was the water, as a container of water had been damaged during the storm. The work load also seemed to have increased, but on this day, somehow either Cass had been taken easy on because she was a girl, or just ignored because she was ignorable, but either way, she had no work to do. She was sitting cross legged on a bench on the poop deck, trying not to draw attention to herself, for she did not really feel like being made to do work. It was selfish of her she realized.

But, you know, her arm still kinda hurt. A little bit. A tiny little bit. And there was a bruise lingering on it.

Having been allowed to take a break from the labour he was forced into, Eustace sat down next to Cass on the bench, with a huff. He didn't much want to be in the company of this plain girl, but he felt annoyed, and needed someone to take out his annoyance on.

"Why is it that you get to laze around? " Before he could complete what he was saying Cass cut in, not wanting to be in his company either.

"Why is it that you get to complain so much?" She should have known. She really should have.

"Well! I am not complaining I am simply pointing out the absurd things that people on this ship seem to be blindly ignoring. * For example if the men only worked harder, they wouldn't need as much water!"

"Oh? So do _you_ want to work harder? I'm sure the crew would be glad for it."

Seeing where he'd dug himself into a hole, Eustace paused, his race reddening slightly. Then Cass messed it up again, and gave him a reason to continue talking.

"But I don't understand why we're running out of water when we're surrounded by it," Cass muttered, shifting around to glare out at the sea.

"It's salt water you fool, and humans can't drink salt water," Eustace retorted.

"Why?" Cass was quick on the why train, not being much good at science, she relied on asking why repeatedly until the person no longer knew what they were talking about. Or in her dad's case, just said, 'Cass I'm not going down the why route'.

Eustace paused, mouth slightly agape, trying to think of if he knew the reason. He didn't, but for some reason Cass rescued him again, and he wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or not.

"I don't think there would be much point in you explaining it. If you used all that science talk it would just be lost on me." For a moment it seemed a bit liked Cass was opening up to him, and it felt slightly strange, for most people tended to do the exact opposite. Then Eustace had to ruin it and shoot himself in the foot.

"I presume you probably read books full of nonsense like my cousins so your heads full of rubbish. If you read factual books like me, you could understand all this 'science talk'" The words slipped out of his mouth, it was a habit if his to be critical in everything. Cass looked over at him, rolled her eyes, and then turned around, silently ending their conversation right there.

Later on that day the work had began to slow down, not that she had done much of it, and the boredom was beginning to set in. Cass had almost started to count the number of planks of wood the ship was made out of. Since all the sailors were hard at work she didn't want to distract them, and she didn't want to talk to Eustace again. She hadn't seen Caspian or Edmund earlier as they'd been in the control room. She didn't feel like she could just swan in there. Of course she'd done that before, when she got the history book, but then it was empty.

Lucy had spent quite a while playing chess with Reepicheep, while they tried to explain the rules to young Gail.

Now Cass was sitting on her favourite barrel to sit on, swinging her feet. It felt like the day was settling into a hour of dull. She was beginning to start her pretending again. Then.

"Hey Cass," said Edmund, leaning against the ship rail next to her.

"Hello Edmund." She replied. Then for lack of a better thing to talk about she asked him about the sword.

"Yeah, I finished cleaning it yesterday."

"..."

"..."

"Huh. I'm quite bored."

"Yeah, me too." An idea struck him. "Cass, you don't know how to sword fight properly, do you?"

"...No?"

That day Cass learned the basics of sword fighting. She was borrowed one of the spare swords from the ship, while Edmund used a blunter sword as not to accidently injure her. The sailors had drawn back, so that there was space, about a semi circle. First, Edmund showed her the right way to hold a sword, then after a little bit, they tried out a friendly mini duel. Of course, Cass was never going to win. She was a beginner facing against the Just King, who had once been one of the best swordsmen in all of Narnia.

Well. Cass's attacks were quite clumsy, and so was she, tripping backwards when she went to step back whilst blocking. A shade of red covered her face as the sailors started laughing. In good humour. Of course.

There was a grin on Edmunds face as he offered Cass a hand up. She took it, the blush fading from her cheeks.

"Geez, you're just lucky that you didn't land on the sword."

And she was.

The sky was painted red, orange and yellow as the sun set. The Dawn Treader wasn't looking so marvellous anymore but she still sailed onwards. A thin stretch of land was apparent in the distance, seemingly uninhabited but by trees.

Some of the sailors were eager to land. You could see it in their actions. But they didn't say anything, knowing to trust the judgement of the captain Dridian.

"Looks like it's uninhabited." Caspain remarked, after scanning the island with the telescope. "But if the lords followed the mist east they would have stopped here."

"Could be a trap" Dridian responded, thinking it over.

"Or it could hold some answers." Edmund put in. Then he looked up to Caspian. "Caspian?" The brunette was quite for a moment, making up his mind.

"We'll spend the night onshore. Scout out the island in the morning." With that decided, he walked off.

"All right, Your Majesty" Dridian sighed. Sure it looked uninhabited, but there was only so much you could see with the telescope. There could be anything on that island, and thinking over his previous experience on sea, he was sure there would be something. And that damned mist. It made him uncomfortable thinking about it.

His men must have been exhausted, hungry and thirsty, by now. They wouldn't be able to put up a good fight if there was something there. But if they didn't land and get more supplies, they would be just as bad on sea.

Dridian straightened up, and began giving orders. Sure, there was the chance of danger. But there was always a chance of danger. And besides that, just as the sailors trusted his judgement, he trusted Caspians.

After half an hour or so, the boat sailed up against the island. After a short dinner, the sailors began on repairing the ship for a short while, then following that set up camp on the beach of the island, and when the sun went down, and the sky turned into a map of stars no one was up to witness it.

* * *

**A/N:** * (My sis, or Shinigami Wanabe wrote this whilst reading over this. I thought it was real funny.) Take for instance that blasted sheep that's been following us in the water from the moment you got here!" Startled, Cass looked overboard. Sure enough, there was a sheep following them. It's fur was waterlogged, but it seemed to be floating pretty well. Upon seeing Cass a lecherous grin spread across its face. Cass shivered, moving out of sight. She should tell Dridian about that.


End file.
